


55. "It's just you and me tonight. I was thinking we could have a little fun."

by aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou (bowtiewontlie)



Series: Writer's Block Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not super porn-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiewontlie/pseuds/aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle comes home from sitting in a meeting all day and finds Clary in her bedroom wearing a trenchcoat.</p><p>Written for @carstairsbane on Tumblr.</p><p>Check out the <a href="http://aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou.tumblr.com/wbdcmasterpost">Masterpost</a> on my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	55. "It's just you and me tonight. I was thinking we could have a little fun."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carstairsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carstairsbane/gifts).



Isabelle was exhausted. She’d been in the Seelie realm all day, sitting in what was quite possibly the longest meeting in the world, and regretting every second she ever spent with Meliorn that made her the most qualified Shadowhunter to be Liaison to the Seelie Court. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep for twelve hours.

She pushed open the door to her bedroom and stopped. A smile spread across her face as she saw her girlfriend standing in front of the mirror, running fingers through her long red hair.

She let her eyes trail down the tan coat and the sliver of skin that was visible above knee-high boots and quirked an eyebrow. “Clary,” Isabelle said suspiciously, “mi amor, are you wearing a trench coat?”

Clary turned around with an innocent smile but Isabelle saw the wicked gleam in her eyes. “Oh, Izzy, you’re here,” was all she said. She walked across the floor, the heels of her boots clicking loudly.

Isabelle couldn’t help but stare as this beautiful woman came toward her. The trench coat was synched tight around Clary’s small waist accentuating the subtle curves of her breasts and hips. As she walked, the bottom slid open slightly, revealing even more of the smooth pale skin above her knees and the boots, which Isabelle noticed were hers, not Clary’s.

She only realized she was still standing in the doorway when Clary reached her, placing a chaste kiss on her mouth and then pulling her out of the way so she could close the door. The click of the lock startled her out of her reverie and she turned to face her girlfriend again.

Clary reached out, unzipping the leather jacket Isabelle was wearing. “How was your meeting?” she asked, pushing the jacket off her shoulders and taking it across the room to lay it on the back of the chair.

“It was fine,” Isabelle answered absently and then, still baffled, asked again, “but seriously, why are you wearing a trench coat?”

Clary laughed softly and walked slowly back across the room. The gleam was back in her eyes as she answered. “This old thing?” she asked, running her hands down her chest to the belt at her waist. “You know, the boys are out on patrol for a few more hours. And your parents and Max are in Idris until the end of the week.”

She started to untie the belt at her waist and Isabelle’s brain finally clicked back on, all sense of exhaustion burned out of her body by the heat pooling low in her abdomen. “They are?” she asked, finally matching the wicked grin on her girlfriend’s face.

“It’s just you and me tonight,” Clary confirmed, stopping just outside of Isabelle’s reach and undoing the buttons on the coat one at a time. “I thought we could have a little fun.”

She pushed the coat off, then, and let it fall to the floor, letting Isabelle see that she wasn’t wearing anything at all underneath.

With a groan of appreciation, Isabelle surged forward pressing their mouths together roughly. Her hands trailed slowly down the smooth skin of Clary’s back to grab her by the ass and pull her closer, her bare breasts pressed tight against Isabelle’s clothed ones.

Clary’s hands made the same path on Isabelle, but continued down to the hem of her short dress. “You are wearing far too many clothes,” she said against her mouth, pulling the offending garment up over the curve of her ass and then sliding her hands underneath the lace panties to mirror Isabelle’s position.

“Well, you did have a bit of a head start,” Isabelle said between kisses, sliding her hands around to run up Clary’s flat stomach to her breasts, causing her to gasp in pleasure when her nipples caught between Isabelle’s fingers.

Clary’s hands tried to push Isabelle’s panties off, but her arms weren’t long enough to do it without breaking the kiss and she whimpered into Isabelle’s mouth.

She grinned and pushed Clary around to lie on the bed and then pulled back to strip out of her dress and undergarments as quickly as possible. She leaned down to take off her heels, but Clary’s voice stopped her.

“Leave them on,” she said. Isabelle stood back up and quirked an eyebrow at her, but Clary offered no response other than a grin.

Isabelle crawled onto the bed and proceeded to let her girlfriend make her forget everything about Seelies and meetings and, even for a while, how to form coherent sentences.


End file.
